Shanice
|-|Shanice= |-|Atomic Disruption= Summary Shanice is an extremely smart and innovative person. Even as a 5 year old she was able to re-create her moms phone better than it was. After gaining her powers from Mr.God, she gained the power of.. well.. knowledge. She instantly noticed something about herself change, she felt like everything around her was outdated and could be better, school was easier than usual, and she was bored of today's tech. Realizing this, she created her first piece of technology. An AI she named Satan. This AI was the most advanced thing humanity had ever made, just as she had wanted it to be. Satan was able to talk, read, write, and excell in many human activities in experiments. Satan eventually reached what is known as a singularity. The AI had become smarter than man, infact, Satan became self-concious. It was at this point that Shanice made one of the biggest decisions she ever made, which was to insert this AI into her mind, to act as some kind of wing-man or tutor, something that would cause her to become better everyday, just as it had. (Re-Writing this to make it a bit better!) (Will be Re-Rwiting alot of the verses characters to make them much more complex and interesting, along with establishing a canon and such.) Appearance Shanice appears at a full figured light-skinned girl with blue hair and red eyes. She has a robotic left arm and an artifical eyes. She wears a skin tight body-suit with an oversized coat covering it. She also has many other robotic parts built into her including extrasensory censors in her ears, a self-made digestion track made to instantly convert fat into energy, immune system bots which aid her own immune system in fighting disease, technology enhanced bones and muscles, etc. Shanice's appearance often has people asking way too many questions. She is completely made of technology with different hair and eyes as seen post-timeskip in her Atomic Disruption form. Personality Actually quite introverted despite being extremely skilled at all human communication, robotic at times. Her normal personality is quite fun and bouncy though. People claim her to have extreme OCD and to be a professionalist. Shanice also really hates dirty things and will always clean things up she finds dirty. She is quite outgoing aswell often making people small things. Shanice also does not feel the need to love others and refuses to get too close to anyone (Although this is not always the case). Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Shanice. All of her combat armor names by herself and others. "The Human Singularity" (Post-Timeskip) Origin: An Un-Named Fiction :) Gender: Female. Not Applicable, however, still identifies as female and has artifical female "parts" (Post-Timeskip) Age: 13-19 by end of series. 67 as seen post-timeskip. Classification: Advanced Human. Robot, AI, and "The Human Singularity" (Post-Timeskip) Date of Birth: March 1st Weight: 150lbs. Nearly 300lbs (Post-Timeskip) Height: 5'8. Varies while in armor. 6'0 (Post-Timeskip) Eye Color: Red, both artifical. Hair Color: White with some light blue strands here and there (The pictures above are just representations) Hobbies: Inventing many different ideas she has, Shopping, Has her own company she runs which sells the most advanced tech in the world. She is a self-made millionaire outside of being a "hero". Values: Technology, People, "Friends" Likes: '''Creating higly advanced technology, talking to people with the same interest for technology as her, eating, killing bad guys. '''Dislikes: Dirty people, jerks, etc. Marital Status: '''Claims she is single, although, seems to be a pretty obvious lie. Many believe her to be married to someone outside of the Association. '''Status: Alive. Affiliation: The Association of Powerful Beings, Many different un-nammed clubs. Powers and Stats 9-A '''by herself, '''8-B with standard equipment. High 7-C with the AntiMatter Pistol. | 7-A '| At least '''High 6-C '| At least '''High 4-C. 4-A with the AntiMatter Bazooka | 3-B '''| At least '''2-B. 2-A '''with the Omnigod Blaster. Possibly '''1-C with LMAO Powers and Abilities: ' |-|By Herself= - With Equipement=Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Deconstruction, Durability Negation, and Quantum Manipulation}} |-|Combat Armor Version 1= All previous abilities enhanced minus Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Deconstruction, and Quantum Manipulation plus Absorption (Made to absorb kinetic energy), Vibration Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Camouflage and Invisibility |-|Combat Armor Version 24 (Blazing Demon)=All previous abilities enhanced plus Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Healing, Deconstruction, Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation with the Genocide Blast, Homing Attack (All of her attacks home onto a target due to her "Smart Aim"), Forcefield (Has a passive forcefield which can absorb energy and redirect it to her armors energy source.), Absolute Zero with Zero Ray, Ice Manipulation, Size Manipulation with Shrink Ray, Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Death Ray, Nanotechnology(Has a variety of different Nanomites which can do many different things.), Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement via Nanotechnology |-|Combat Armor Version 33 (The Phoenix)=All previous Abilities enhanced plus Regeneration (Mid for the Armor. High-Low for herself.), Dimensional Travel with Portal Gun, Able to get rid of the force that holds atoms together with the Electromagnetic Disabler, Non-Physical Interaction with the Ghost Vaccum, Antimatter Manipulation (Has an Anti-Matter Blaster attached to the armor), Heat Manipulation with Solar Flare Blast and Life Manipulation (Can add to her own lifespan with the Life Aborber) |-|Combat Armor Version 41 (Genocide Ranger)=All Previous Abilities enhanced plus Dimensional Storage, Time Manipulation with Time Bump Gun, Memory Manipulation with the Forget Blast (Makes everyone forget that target existed, including itself.), Existence Erasure with the Flash Cannon, Regeneration Negation, Resistance Negation, and Durability Negation with the God Genocide Blast, Can Blow through Auras with the Anti-Junia Gun, Black Hole Creation with the Black Hole Cannon |-|Post-Timeskip (Version 100. Atomic Disruption)=All Previous Abilities greatly enhanced plus Inorganic Physiology (Type 2. Gave up everything human about her, becomming one with technology.), Space-Time Manipulation with Kisa (Kisa is the name of a sword than can rip holes through dimensions (At least 19 dimensions). Ignores durability.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-High. Can turn herself into a liquid and then back to a solid form. Possibly High (She stated she could reform herself from just a few atoms and molecules.)), Shapeshifting, Body Control (Can shapeshift and fully control every part of her body as she is now completely robotic.), Transmutation with the Makeover Amputator, Gravity Manipulation and Telekinesis (Can control gravity with her hands making her able to pull things towards her, make things float, etc. Summoning (Has many other robot bodies that can aid her during fights.), Attack Reflection via Passive Forcefield, Willpower Manipulation, Pain Manipulation with all attacks, Telepathy (Can communicate with technology.) and Possession (Can possess technology.) Possibly Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9) with LMAO |-|Resistances=Resistance to Technology Manipulation, Precognition (Precognition did not seem to work on her, probably due to being robotic.), Electricity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Her mind is not like the normal human mind as has a kind of "lock" on it preventing others from manipulating it.), Transmutation, Willpower Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Absorption, Extremely Strong Immune System (Poison Resistance), Extreme Heat, Hacking and Technology Manipulation (Tested these things before her fight with Leo and Ellion.), Deconstruction (Made her armor resistant to Junia's power.), Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Her regeneration comes from her armor and her armors regeneration can only be disabled via hacking. | Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Hacking, Possession, and likely more. 'Attack Potency: Small Building Level '''by herself (Destroyed a 5x5m iron door with bruce force alone.), '''City Block Level with standard equipment (Her Energy guns are able to create explosions of around 49 tons of tnt.),' Large Town Level' with AntiMatter Pistol (Fires a 8-gram bullet filled with 7 grams of AntiMatter that explodes on impact) Kilotons | Mountain Level '(Blew a 9.4x2.3x4.1 km hole through a large piece of land.) | At least '''Large Island Level '(Was able to compete with and overpower Leo and Ellion. Blew up 4 mountains with 1 blow. Shanice Claims this version of the armor would 1-Shot every other version shes made thus-far.) | At least 'Large Star Level '(Stomped Triton, Rose, and Junia effortlessely. Defeated one of Todd's most powerful spirits. Blew up a star similar in size to Betelguese). '''Multi-Solar System Level with Anti-Matter Bazooka (Can fire up to 86 octillion tons of anti-matter.) ExaFoe | Multi-Galaxy Level '''(While fighting an un-nammed villain she was destroying multiple galaxies at a time.) | At least '''Multiverse Level (Can somewhat compete with a some-what serious lesser god). Multiverse Level+ '''with the Omnigod Blaster (One-Shot a lesser god and put them to sleep). Possibly '''Complex Multiverse Level with LMAO '(Claimed the blast could destroy an infinite ominiverse.) Can ignore durability with a variety of attacks. 'Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic Combat Speed and Speed of Light Reactions by herself (Can outrun a car. Has the reaction speed of a Super Computer).' FTL '''combat speed with equipment. | '''FTL '(Can somewhat keep up with Leo and Ellion.) | At least FTL '(Outsped Leo and Ellion in their second fight.) | At least '''Massively FTL+ '(Easily faster than everyone in the S-Class.) | At least 'Massively FTL+ '(Far faster than before. Able to travel inter-galactic distances in less than a second.) | At least 'Massively FTL+ '(Can land attacks on a some-what serious lesser god.) '''Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class G '| '''Class Y '| '''Unknown | Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class '| '''Mountain Class '| 'Large Island Class '| 'Large Star Class '| 'Multi-Galaxy Class '| '''Multiverse Class Durability: Small Building Level 'by herself (Her clothes are made out of a very strong metal. Was not harmed by being shot through a building. Should be comparable to her striking strenght.), '''Large Town Level '''with equipement (Has a forcefield which can survive the explosion of her AntiMatter Pistol.) | At least '''Large Island Level '(Took 2 hits from Leo and Ellion before being destroyed.) | At least 'Large Island Level '(Uneffected by hits from Leo and Ellion during the second fight.) | At least 'Large Star Level '(Un-Phased by hits from Rose, Junia, and Triton. Easily took hits from a powerful spirit summoned by Todd. Can survive in the center of a supernova.) | At least 'Multiverse Level '(Took hits from a some-what serious Lesser God.) '''Stamina: Very High due to being enhanced with technology. | Virtually limitless as long as she can absorb power. | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before Range: 'Standard melee range by herself. Planetary with equipement. | Standard melee range | Planetary | Galactic | Intergalatic | Intergalatic 'Intelligence: '''Super Genius (Created everything you see on this page easily, usually within a short time. Has an AI and Super Computer enhanced brain and can react, think, and process information at unfatomable speeds. Has perfected many different martial arts styles and can form them together and add on to them. Adapts to anything and everything.) Weaknesses: Sometimes relies to much on her technology. Has a fear of losing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' |-|By Herself= *'Satan:' The AI and supercomputer built into her brain and connected to her armor. Aids her in battle and allows her to constantly grow and become better. Enhances everything about her. This gives her the following abilities: **'Reactive Evolution''' **'Adaptation' **'Information Analysis' **'Accelerated Developement' **'Instinctive Reaction' **'Clairvoyance' **'Smart Aim:' Her AI enhances her aim, making her always hit the targets weak spots or whatever she wants to hit 99.1% of the time. *'Berserk Mode:' If Shanice feels threatened or is harmed, she will go insane and her AI will take over her body, however, AI has no regard for any life so it will not hold back at all and will only focus on terminating whatever was a threat to Shanice (Bloodlusted bassically.) This increases her stats. *'Synchronization:' Shanice enters a state where she is one with technology, increases all her stats by 230%. She does this when she gets serious. *'Martial Arts: '''Perfected a variety of art styles, all storred on her brain. She knows nearly every counter attack and how to use it, every punch, kick, karate chop, etc. *'With Prep Time:' **'Mind Hacking:' With a few minutes of prep time, Shanice has been able to develope devices that are able to litterally hack into someones mind as if it was a computer file. ***'Mind Controler:' A device that controls a certain person's actions. |-|Combat Armor Version 24 (Blazing Demon)= *'Genocide Blast:' A Blast of extremely dense energy and traces of plasma and metal shards, fired from her hand cannons. The main weapon of her armor. *'Energy Discharge:' Powerful Electric bolts she is able to send from parts of her armor suit. *'Forcefields:' Her AI is able to create small barriers that absorb energy and redirect it to her armor *'Auto-Pilot Mode:' If Shanice is to be knocked out or severely harmed, the AI can take control of the armor and use its previous knowledge to *'Shrink Ray:' Shrinks a target down, sometimes even to atomic levels of size. *'Death Ray:' Able to blast a ray of death which was able to instantly kill plants, people, animals, etc. *'Nano-Mites: Mites made from nanotechnology, Shanice has many of these for different things. She fires these onto her opponent almost always before a fight, they appear as if she is shooting nothing but aid her while she is actually fighting an opponent. **'''Disease Mies: Mites made to be the ultimate disease, she can deploy these when she physically hits a target or deploy them in a dense blast.They are made to make contact with a targets brain and melt it using small ammounts of acid within them. These mites can also destroy someones Immune system, melt their organs, posion them through their bloodstream, get rid of their sense of balance, Inflict debuffs, etc. **'Atomic Mites:' Mites that can be shot from Jessicas hand onto a target that can disassemble them on an atomic level. **'Mind Mites: '''Mites that are able to manipulate a person's mind. These mites can alter and delete memory, control someone, and collect knowledge from their mind, transferring it to the AI. These mites can also make the target fall asleep or into a state of paralysis. |-|Combat Armor Version 33 (The Phoenix)= *'Portal Gun:' A gun allowing her to travel to other universes. *'Electromagnetic Disabler:' A blast that disables the force holding atoms together on a target. *'Ghost Vaccum:' A Vaccum that excorcises spirits and other non-physical entities. *'Deconstruction Lasers:' High-Speed Lasers made of plasma and dark matter which come off of her armors arms which quickly deconstruct a target on an atomic level, whilst burning that target. *'AntiMatter Bazooka:' The Armor can create and fire blast of Anti-Matter. The biggest blast was composed of over 86 octillion tons of anti-matter. *'Absorbtion Magnet:' A magnet which can suck and absorb energy from a target and direct it straight into the armor. **'Life Absorber: Can absorb a person's lifespan and add it to her own. *'''Solar Flare Blast: A Blast with a temperatue of a solar flare. million degrees Kelvin |-|Combat Armor Version 41 (Genocide Ranger)= *'Dimensional Storage: '''Her Armors cannons now come out of a nonexistent space. This allows the armor to be extremely thing, nearly skin tight, yet possess all of her cannons, bazookas, etc. *'God Genocide Blast: An improves replacement for her Genocide blast, now featuring regeneration, resistance, and durability negation! Turns the target into a bunch of quarks. *'''The Forget Blast: A blast that makes everyone, including the target itself, forget the target existed. *'Time Bump Gun:' A gun that sends the target back in time. *'Flash Cannon:' Erases the target from the current timeline, getting rid of their existence. *'Gamma Ray Burst: '''A dense burst of extremely hot energy which can destroy galaxies. *'Anti-Junia Gun:' Can Blow through Auras, erasing them. *'Black Hole Cannon:' Shoots a black hole. |-|Post-Timeskip. Version 100 (Atomic Disruption)= * '''Alpha Omega God Genocide Blast: '''An improved replacement for the Genocide Blast series she has and likely the finalized version. This blast can destroy universes. *'Omnigod Blast:' The final move at her disposal. This move usually will leave her armor quite drained if she does not have much energy. *'Kira: A blade wielded by Shanice which can cut through dimensions. This blade can open up portals to different dimensions and universes. *'Misa: '''Another blade wielded by Shanice which has an extremely negative reaction when touching any form of matter, ignoring durability and causing that matter to explode. *'Makeover Amputator: 'Turns the target into whatever Shanice thinks. Ignores durability and resistances. *'Passive Forcefield: Has a small forcefield around her armor which redirects energy back to the aggressor. *'Pain Manipulation: '''Her attacks have the illusion of being painful even if they aren't. *'Willpower Manipulation:' Can sense willpower and "attack and destroy" it. *'LMAO:' The most powerful thing Shanice has ever created. She has never used it but claims that if she did it would destroy the omniverse they live in and even kill herself with it. She also claims that it would kill even those who are immortal or can't die. She named it LMAO because she laughed her ass off after realizing how powerful the blast truely would be. '''Key:' By Herself | Combat Armor Version 1 | Combat Armor Version 24 (Blazing Demon) | Combat Armor Version 33 (The Phoenix) | Combat Armor Version 41 (Genocide Ranger) | Post-Timeskip. Version 100 (Atomic Disruption) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Machine Category:Combat Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Technology Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Robots Category:Magnetism Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Nanomite Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sizeshifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Antimatter Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6